Moonshine
by SilverTurtle
Summary: Jessica Ellis has a bit of trouble with the moonshine being made in her bathtub. No worries though, as she already has someone more than willing to take it off her hands.


**A/N:** This came out of nowhere. I'm putting it in the same verse, though many years later, as my one-shot **'Blackout'** found on my page in "**Surprise One Shots Are Fun**" (chapter 8) however it is not necessary to read that to understand this (though I really wish you would read and review that, too). I want to make a particular note to say that the characters in this fic are both of legal age, well above actually, as I place them at 27 years old.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the _Suite Life_ franchises. I'm just playing around with the characters a bit.

*****'*****

**MOONSHINE**

Jessica woke up warm and comfortable buried under layers of fresh bedding and hiding from the early morning light. She rolled onto her back and stretched, relieving the kinks and feeling her back pop in a most satisfying manner. She yawned as she turned onto her side and stretched out a hand, feeling for the person she hoped would still be there with her.

Her hand met the resistance of soft heated skin and she grinned. She rolled fully over so she was draped across the body sharing her bed and wriggled until she was nestled comfortably against her slightly shorter partner.

"You're awake early," her bedmate noted, voice still raw with sleep, while wrapping one arm low around Jessica's back as the other stretched up and out along with the rest of the person's body. Jessica made a disgruntled noise at being temporarily dislodged from her living pillow, but the satisfied groan and immediate cuddle from her partner made it up to her.

"Good dream came to an end," Jessica explained while attempting to burrow deeper into her lover's side. Her arm curled around her mate's waist and she let her fingers trace little patterns up and down a naked side, "Waking up seemed the thing to do."

"Ah, well," her pillow said teasingly, "Glad to know it wasn't my snoring that woke you."

Jessica grinned against the skin of her lover's neck and teased back, "Oh no, I've long since gotten used to that."

A playful pat to Jessica's rear was the only protest made as the laughter that joke caused shook the whole bed, "I guess four years will do that for a girl."

"Mm," Jessica agreed, molding herself to her lover's side again, "Four years has gone a long way to getting me used to you."

"Hey!" her pillow protested, voice sounding much deeper while Jessica's ear was resting against a bare chest, "I wasn't that bad!"

"Bailey," Jessica said holding down a laugh and lifting her head to have direct eye contact with her girlfriend, "You tried to brew your grandmother's moonshine in the bathtub."

"I succeeded in brewing that moonshine, thank you very much. And it was great!" Bailey defended herself with a huge grin on her face, "Gramms took one sip of it and was out like a light! She said it was even better than the stuff she and Pops used to make. She took a case of it home with her for her bridge club!"

"I remember," Jessica laughed, "your father had to carry her into the guest room after she passed out. He was so embarrassed. Your mother spent the rest of the night telling me what a bad influence I am on her darling daughter and that I should never have let you mix that stuff up."

"Yeah, well, my sisters thought it was hilarious," Bailey sullenly replied, but then she scoffed and rolled over so she was looking down at a grinning Jessica, "And please, you know you're just as eager as I am to get our shed finished so we can make an even better batch."

Jessica trailed her fingers up Bailey's arm and over her shoulder to the back of her neck, reeling her in for a short kiss. The short kiss turned into something rather long and quite involved before Jessica managed to pull herself away and resume the conversation. "Yes," she murmured suggestively against Bailey's lips, "But only because it frees up the bath for…other things." She nipped at the underside of Bailey's jaw to emphasize her meaning and delighted in Bailey's full bodied shiver. She allowed a shiver of her own to travel down her spine thinking of all the fun they could have in that tub as soon as that miniature still wasn't taking up all of their space.

"Oh," Bailey breathed, her pupils blown wide with desire and a blush darkening her cheeks, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Well, while you were busy with your plans," Jessica smiled and ruffled Bailey's hair, "I was busy making plans of my own for the both of us."

"I like your plans," Bailey replied as she began fervently trailing kisses all along Jessica's throat and jaw and her hands explored vast amounts of sensitive bare skin. "I like your plans a lot."

"Hmm," Jessica hummed as she reveled in the attention, threading one hand into Bailey's hair and running the other over her smooth back. She bent up towards Bailey's questing lips and hands, seeking more contact and relief, "I rather thought you might."

Jessica was hoping all of this touching would lead to quite a lot more touching as she was a bit hot and bothered…but she was left disappointed and confused when Bailey shot out of the bed and threw on her work clothes in a rush. "What are you doing?" she demanded indignantly, her surprise raising her voice an octave.

Bailey was halfway out the door when Jessica's words caught her. She poked her head around the doorframe and took in the sight of her naked girlfriend spread across the sheets and arching an aristocratic eyebrow at her. Momentarily stunned into silence she shook her head of the vivid fantasies the image inspired and replied, "I'm finishing that shed! Today!" Bailey again fled the room, eager to complete her project and start on Jessica's.

Jessica laughed and threw a pillow at the door. "Bailey Pickett!" she called down the hallway of their home, "You get back here and finish what you started!"

Bailey would certainly finish what she started. Over and over again, as it turned out. It caused a bit of a delay to the start of their day, as they were too caught up in each other and their bed sheets to pay too much attention to anything else. But she did manage to eventually complete the shed, though it was much later that day than she'd initially hoped…somehow she couldn't regret how they'd spent their time instead.

Soon after the shed's completion they moved the homemade still into it and freed up their large bathtub.

They immediately put Jessica's plans to good use.

Repeatedly.

**THE END**

*****'*****

**A/N:** Four years is how long they've been living together in their house, not how long they've been together. Please read and review.


End file.
